Thaw
by Miasen
Summary: A oneshoot about Angel and Rogue. Rogue's relationship wth Bobby isn't going to well after the effects of the cure fade away. She seeks comfort in her friend Angel and together they will discover something that will change their lives. Bobby bashing!


Title: Thaw

Author: Mia aka Miasen

Rating: T

Pairing: Angel/Rogue

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but sadly the X Men aren't among them. I only borrow them from Marvel.

Spoilers: Some for the movies, but are there really anyone out there that haven't seen them by now?

Thaw

Rogue ran trough the hallways of the mansion, heading for her room. She felt like screaming her lungs out, or hit something. On closer consideration she changed her mind, she didn't want to hit something, she wanted to hit someone. Bobby Drake to be more precise. As she reached the door to the room she shared with Kitty she pulled it open and moved to step inside. She stooped abruptly in the doorway as she took in the sight before her. Kitty Pryde and Pjotr Rasputin seemed quite busy with each others, sitting on Kitty's bed glued together at the lips. They didn't even seem to notice Rogue coming into the room. Rogue backed out the door and silently closed it behind her. She stood in the doorway looking at the door, stunned. She had thought there was something between the two, but she had just thought they were friends. She shook her head to clear her mind and a smile came to her lips. She was happy for them. Colossus always seemed so silent, and could need someone like Kitty in his life.

She decided to let the couple have the room for the time being. She turned and walked down the corridor at a slow pace. Most of her anger had dissipated in the shock of walking in on Kitty and Pjotr, but she would not want to be Bobby if she met him right now, and she decided to stay away from anywhere he might be at the time to stay out of trouble. That ruled out the kitchen and the TV-room, and in the lack of having anywhere else to be Rogue walked to the front doors and out in the garden surrounding the mansion. The sun was vanishing behind the forest and it was rapidly darkening. The air was the crisp air only autumn had and Rogue took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't cold, every inch of her body was covered in clothes; long black gloves, dark jeans, green long-sleeved sweater and scarf.

She had enjoyed the months of being able to go without all those clothes, not worrying about people coming in contact with her bare skin. The cure had been a blessing in that way, but she had missed being a mutant, and it wasn't that hard to go back to covering herself up when her powers started to reappear a month ago. It felt nice being herself again, she had always had the feeling that something was missing in the couple of months she was just an ordinary Homo sapiens.

The one who took her returning powers the hardest was Bobby. He had loved being able to touch her, and had problems going back to the way it had been earlier. Because of this they fought all the time, but this fight tonight had been the worst yet. He had yelled at her, and she had yelled back, but when he actually said that he wished she could just take another shot of the cure she had run away. Their relationship had been a rollercoaster, with the time when she was cured as the top, and the time lately as the absolute bottom. She couldn't stand it anymore, and decided that she had had it. Before she changed her mind she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialled Bobby's number. She waited patiently and counted the beeps. On the fourth one Bobby answered.

"Hello? Rogue? Where are y…" Before he had the time to finish the sentence she cut him off.

"It's over Bobby, have a nice life." Her voice was surprisingly steady and she quickly hung up before he had the time to say anything else. She slipped her cell back in her pocket and walked over to take a seat at the edge of the fountain. She had feared it was going to be hard breaking up with him, and that she would regret it, but now she felt nothing but relief. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Angel flapped his wings lazily, just enough to keep him elevated in midair. He loved to watch the sunset from hundreds of feet up in the air. It was the perfect place to think and be alone for a while. He had loved coming to the mansion, to be at a place filled with people and life, but as he had grown up in the solitude of his own home it could be a bit overwhelming at times, so he savoured these moments of peace.

As the last of the sun vanished behind the horizon he folded his wings to his body and dropped towards the ground beneath. Halfway down he opened his wings and felt the familiar tug from the wind getting hold of them and lifting him towards the sky once more. He descended the rest of the way in slow circles, taking his time. When he came close enough to the ground to see the mansion and the garden he slowed his circles and once more lazily flapped his wings. Now he descended slowly, like he was lowered in a wire. His back was starting to ache a little at the strain, but he kept on. He had to train his abilities. He had never flown much before he came to the mansion so he had a lot of training to do to tap into the potential he hopefully had.

As he closed in on the mansion he saw the shadow of someone sitting at the fountain and steered himself there. When he saw that it was Rogue sitting there, eyes closed and face directed to the sky, the corners of his mouth twitched into a sly smile. He landed as silently as he could and walked over to her, carefully not to make a sound. As he was standing right besides her he extended one arm and placed it on her shoulder.

He saw her eyes open wide in surprise, and her arms lifted to protect her from any harm that could be. Sadly for her it had been her grip on the edges of the fountain that held her upright, so now she lost her balance. It seemed like she fell in slow motion, but Angel didn't have the time to reached out and grab her, so he could only watch as she tumbled backwards into the fountain.

Rogue had been caught totally off guard, lost in her own thoughts, when she felt a grip on her shoulder. She instinctly lifted her arms to protect herself as she was opening her eyes. All she had the time to see before she fell backwards into the fountain was the shocked look of Angel. Then cold water engulfed her body and she splashed with her arms to get her face above the water. She soon found herself sitting on her ass in the middle of the ice-cold water of the fountain. Her hair hung in her eyes, and she was soaked. She coughed to get the not-so-clean water out of her insides. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Angel with an unreadable expression. He on the other hand seemed caught somewhere between surprise, amusement and horror.

Rogue lifted one hand to get the wet hair out of her eyes, but Angel misread the action and extended one arm to help her out of the fountain. She stopped mid-action and looked at the hand he held out for her, but soon grabbed it. She contemplated whether she should pull him out into the water as well as payback, but decided against it, and let him drag her out of the water to dry grounds.

She stepped away from him so she could shake some water out of her hair, but it didn't do much good. She turned and looked on Angel, head slightly tilted still with an unreadable expression on her face. Angel was biting his lip and obviously trying to figure out something to say. He lifted one hand and brushed trough his hair several time. When he dropped it his blonde hair was ruffled and he had the weirdest look on his face. Rogue couldn't help but to laugh. She liked Angel, and it was obvious that he hadn't intended on her actually falling into the fountain. Or at least she didn't think so. Angel smiled when he noticed that she was laughing and finally his vocal cords seemed to cooperate with his brain.

"I'm so sorry Rogue, I didn't mean to frighten you. Or, I didn't mean to make you fall in the fountain at least." Rogue shrugged her shoulder in response.

"Nah, no problem. I was planning on taking a bath today anyway so…" Angel looked at her where she stood. She had leaves in her hair and was shivering with cold.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think the water is quite sanitary. Sorry to disappoint you, but there is a chance you have to take another bath. Actually, you should do it right away to get some heat back in your body, you're shivering!"

"I'd like to, but I don't know if I want to go into my room right now." Angel looked at her with a quizzical look and Rogue explained about Kitty and Pjotr occupying the room for some extracurricular activities. Angel laughed and said that she could use his shower. He had a room by himself, so it wasn't going to be anyone else there. Rogue hesitantly agreed after some persuasion. He had quickly dismissed of any of her excuses of not having clothes or not wanting to bother him.

"You can borrow some clothes from me and it's nice with some company." Rogue nodded and started to walk towards the mansion. Angel watched as she turned her back to him. His gaze quickly dropped to her behind, and he sighed and cursed Bobby from having taken her before he himself had been here to do the same. He hurried after her, and grabbed her around the waist, kicking off the ground. She shrieked in surprise, but quieted as soon as she understood that it was him.

"We're taking the express route. Welcome to Air Angel, I'll be your captain for the evening." It was all he had time to say before they landed on the small balcony outside his room. Rogue giggled a little and Angel smiled. 'I made her giggle like that' he thought with childish pride. He stepped over to the doors and held them open in a gentlemanly manner. Rogue smiled and stepped inside the room. Angel followed and stepped right over to the chest of drawers in one corner of the room, rummaging trough it for some clothes for Rogue. He found a pair of black sweatpants with a drawstring. She could tie it tight enough so it wouldn't fall of her. Almost all of his shirts had holes in the back, but he found a white one that was whole. It was from the time he still wore the harness. He decided that it would be fine and turned to hand her the bundle of clothes. Rogue had stood in the middle of the room checking it out. It was similar to the rest of the rooms in the mansion with a few exceptions. A large double bed took up one corner of the room, and above it hung what Rogue could only assume was an expensive piece of art. At the foot of the bed a large flat screen TV stood. One wall was dominated by a bookshelf filled with books and DVDs. When Angel handed her the clothes she drew her gaze away from the room and towards him.

"Towels are on the shelf in the bathroom and you can take whatever you want of soaps and shampoos and such." Rogue nodded and took the bundle of clothes from him before she walked inside the bathroom. The bathroom was almost identical of hers. She put the dry clothes on the toilet lid and stripped out of her wet ones. She kicked them into a pile on the floor and stepped into the shower. Under the warm jet of water she finally felt the warmth come back into her body. She stuck her head under the water and tried to pluck away most of the leaves. When she was satisfied she rummaged trough the bottles on the floor in search of a shampoo. She was surprised that he had as many products as he did, as he was a guy, but she reckoned it was like that for the rich ones or something. Bobby had only one bottle of soap he used for pretty much everything except to brush his teeth with. At the thought of Bobby she felt anger build up inside her once again.

"Bobby can just screw himself and stuff his stupid soap up his ass for all I care," she whispered to herself and finished the shower.

The towel was big and soft, and Rogue stood for a few seconds with it wrapped around her naked body, enjoying the touch of the soft cotton against her skin. Then she dried off and pulled on the clothes Angel had given her. The pants were too big for her, but she tied the string and hoped they wouldn't fall off. Then she pulled on the white shirt and rolled up the too long sleeves. She heard Angel's voice trough the door asking if she was okay and called out a yes. She had used an awful lot of time in the shower and knew it all too well. She started to button up the shirt as she walked over to the door. She left the topmost buttons open, showing of just enough skin without creating any possible danger elements. There was no chance Angel would accidentally touch the skin there.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind Rogue Angel jumped onto the bed and switched on the TV. There wasn't much to see, but he ended up putting on some game show and lay back on bed, hands beneath his head. He stared up at the ceiling and his mind started to travel to places it really shouldn't. He kept visualizing Rogue in the shower just a room away. He heard the sounds of water, and imagined it flowing over her naked body. He shook his head. He really shouldn't think of Bobby's girlfriend like that, but it was hard not to. He had seen her beauty at first sight, but had learned how amazingly she was over the last months since coming here. She treated him like a friend and had been one of those that really made him feel welcome here. She had never commented on his wings. Neither about them being ugly like his father and so many humans, or calling them cute like some of the younger mutant girls. He didn't really feel very comfortable when he saw them talking in circles while looking at him, or giggling when he walked past them. When he had told Rogue of this one day she had burst out into laughter and said that it seemed like he had quite the group of admirers. Angel wasn't all that amused. He would really preferred it if it was Rogue who admired him, but of course she was taken. It didn't seem like she and Bobby had the best of relationships, at least not lately, but it still wasn't in his place to think those thoughts of her. He slapped himself on the forehead to get his mind to concentrate on something else. He realized that the shower didn't run anymore and called to see if Rogue had everything she needed and was doing fine. She called out a yes and he rose to sit with his back against the headboard, wings folded splayed to the sides. He heard the door creak open and turned to look.

"Well, at least somebody looks good in my clothes," he said and sincerely meant it. She was swimming in his pants and shirt, but still looked stunning. She smiled shyly and walked over to him.

"Oh, I don't know about that, I think you look pretty good in them as well." Her smile was a bit difficult to interpret. Angel's first thought was that it was a bit… flirtatious? He shook away the thought, certain that he must've read her all wrong. The smile soon faded away anyway, replaced by a worried expression.

"By the way, do you have any gloves? Mine are wet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't think so. But I could probably find some if I ask Storm or something."

"Oh, no! Don't mind, I'll just have to keep away from groping you for now." The same grin flashed over her face, and this time Angel was certain it was a flirtatious and perhaps even a naughty one. He didn't know how to react, so he decided to leave the matter and steer the conversation over on something else before he misread the situation completely.

He pointed towards the shelves on the wall.

"Want to watch a movie? I've got plenty to choose from." Rogue didn't answer, but walked over and started looking for something to watch. She ended up on some comedy she hadn't seen before, and when he told her that he hadn't either she put it in the DVD player. Angel patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to take a seat. She settled down, but seemed a little uncertain. She sat bolt upright in the middle of the bed with her legs swung over the edge. He looked at her and decided that it couldn't be a very comfortable position.

"Uhm, Rogue? You can probably make yourself more comfortable if you'd like to. Mi casa es su casa or something like that."

"But, I don't want to hurt you, and you're wings are pretty much all over the place. Not that I'm complaining though, they are nice to look at, but I don't want to accidentally touch them." Angel looked and saw that his wings did seem to take up most of the upper part of the bed. It was his usual position, as it wasn't all that comfortable having them tucked under his body.

"Just throw a sheet over them or something and use them for a mattress" Rogue smiled at his comment, but decided against it. Instead she rolled down the sleeves of the shirt, carefully covering up her skin and settled back against the pillows. Angel loved the feel of her warm body on top of his wings. To keep any indecent thoughts from coming he turned on the movie.

It didn't take long for Rogue and Angel to see that the movie was truly horrible, and they ended up talking together while the movie played on without their attention. They talked of things like movies, books, school and their futures. Both of them seemed intent on finishing school and then devote their time to the X Men. Angel was finishing some classes at college level, and Rogue was just starting them. The Institute had connections with the closest college that made it possible for the X Men to take higher education while being at the school. Both Rogue and Angel were probably going to teach classes here at the Institute when they were finished.

Suddenly Rogue asked a question that caught Angel off guard. He wasn't sure where she took it from, but all of a sudden she asked if he had a girlfriend. Angel stuttered, not sure how to respond.

"I, well, I, you see…" Rogue seemed to be on the brink of starting to laugh, and he tried to figure out a response, but his mind wouldn't work properly.

"Well, no actually," he answered sincerely in the end. "I haven't really ever had a, ehm, girlfriend." He felt a blush coming forth in his cheeks. It was true that he hadn't ever had a girlfriend. It was difficult meeting anybody when you were locked up in a skyscraper like a male version of Rapunzel most of your adolescent life. And besides, he hadn't taken the chance to let himself fall in love with anyone before. He had always been terrified of what they might think when they saw the true him. He had always pictured them running away in hysterical fear, and didn't want to set himself or that unlucky girl in that situation. So he stayed by himself. Here at the mansion he had finally been accepted for whom he was, but he hadn't met anybody that made him get that tingly feeling inside. Well at least no one besides Rogue. He suddenly got the urge to slap himself again. He really shouldn't let his mind wander down that path.

"But maybe I'll find somebody one day, like you did with Bobby," he said both as an answer, and as a reminder to himself that Rogue already had a somebody in her life. Her comeback surprised him though.

"Do me the favour and don't find yourself someone like Bobby. You don't want assholes like that in your life." His eyes widened and he looked at her to catch her gaze, but she stared blankly at the TV screen. He tried to sound casual in his reply.

"You and Bobby not doing well?" She drew her gaze from the screen and looked at Angel.

"I dumped the bastard earlier today. So no, we're not doing all that well. Or actually," she frowned her brow, "I'm doing great! Bobby I don't really know about." Angel didn't know what to say so he just kept his mouth closed. Rogue's gaze drifted back to the screen. He wanted to jump in the bed, cheering and screaming his lounges out from joy. She had finally dumped the creep! Angel had never really liked the icy mutant. He had no respect for guys who cheated on their girlfriends and used their groins to think with.

They spent the next twenty minutes absentmindedly watching the movie.

Rogue tried to keep a calm appearance, but her insides were spinning. Angel had seemed all weird when she told him of her break-up with Bobby, and didn't know how to interpret it. She thought she had seen a smile flash over his face, but wasn't certain. She wasn't paying any attention to the movie; she was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

Her fingers were playing with the white locks that framed her face, a habit she had gotten lately. When she caught herself doing so she stopped herself and dropped the hand back to the sheets. She was deciding that she needed to say something when she realized that it wasn't cotton her hand was resting against, it was skin, and it certainly wasn't her own. She pulled the hand to herself and jumped out of bed. She looked at Angel in fear of what she would see. She imagined him writhing in pains and was surprised when she saw that he was lying still watching her with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Why did you jump like that?" His voice seemed normal, and not at least like he was suffering from any excruciating pains.

"But, I touched your arm didn't I?" She looked at his arm, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, sure you did, but what would that make you jump like that? Am I really that repul…" His voice faded as realization hit him.

"You aren't wearing any gloves." His eyes widened as he looked at her bare hands. Rogue just shook her head.

"But you touched me. And I am fine. Shouldn't I be like dying or something right about now?" Rogue just nodded. Angel scrambled to his feet and walked over to Rogue. He lifted one arm and placed it on her shirt clad arm to sooth her. She looked utterly terrified.

"Don't look so terrified, I'm fine. I didn't even notice that you touched me." Rogue lifted her gaze and met his. She didn't understand what was going on. It was as if her powers were gone, but they couldn't be. She had gone trough thorough tests when they first started to come back after she had taken the cure, and there was no hint that anything was different than it had been before the cure. It had taken a couple of weeks from the first hint of her powers till they were back as they had been for several years before. And she had dealt with that, but this was freaking her out. Something had to be wrong.

They both stood in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Maybe you took your hand away before it had the time to start up?" Rogue shook her head.

"No, it pretty much starts instantly. There has to be some kind of explanation. You didn't feel anything? Not even a tickle?"

"Nothing but your hand on my arm" Rogue stared at her own hand in misbelief then she slowly lifted it towards his arm. She looked to him for approval and he nodded. She put her hand carefully on his bare skin, prepared to pull it away if anything happened.

Rogue held her hand on Angels for a full minute before she removed it. Neither had noticed anything different, no indication of Rogue's powers at all. Rogue didn't know what to think. She loved the feeling of skin against skin, but she didn't know what this meant. Was her powers gone again, or was it just that they didn't work on Angel? She brightened at that idea. Could it be that her powers didn't work on him for some reason? She desperately hoped that was the case.

"Angel, what exactly are your mutant powers? Is it just the wings?" Angel looked a little puzzled at the question, but answered her.

"No, although they are the main part. I don't really know all, but my dad's scientists took a bunch of tests. As well as the wings my entire body is built for flight. My respiratory system and my eyes. My bones are hollow and I don't really have any body fat." Rogue smiled a little at that last remark. She knew that very well. She had seen him shirtless enough times.

"And there is one more thing. I don't really know how it works but it's kind of an accelerated healing or something like that. The time I cut of my wings they grew back over night, and other injuries heal quickly as well. Not in the same way as Wolverine but…" He stopped as he saw Rogue's eyes widen.

"Do you think it could be because of that? That I can't hurt you?" Her voice had a hopeful undertone.

"I'm guessing there is only one way to find out." He took her hand in his and their fingers entwined. Rogue looked down to where their skin was connected. She didn't feel the sensation she had done before when touching someone. This was like it had been those couple of months as a normal human; this was just skin against skin. Rogue lifted her eyes towards Angel's, and he saw them sparkle with joy. He unconsciously leant closer to her, and when she leaned closer to him as well he dropped her hand and lifted both hands to her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms, and then he kissed her. Just a small kiss on the lips before he pulled away to look at her. Her eyes had drifted close and she was leaning into his touch. He leaned closer to her once again, and their lips met, but his time she didn't let him pull away. Her hands snuck their way around his neck to hold him close.

Angel felt his pulse beating harder as he felt Rogue's hands play with his neck. He couldn't quite believe that this was happening, and was dreading that it was a dream, but if it was he had every intention of enjoying it. His tongue made its way from his mouth to her lips. He slowly licked her bottom lip before her lips parted and her own came out to meet his. Her mouth was warm and sweet and perfect. He slowly let his hand drop from her cheeks to her waist. He encircled it and let his hands rest in the small of her back. He loved the feeling of her tight against his body, loved the feeling of her mouth and her hands.

A sudden knock on the door made them jump apart. They looked at each other, both unsure of what to do. When the knock sounded once again, more insisting, Angel walked towards it while Rogue sat down on bed her cheeks still flushed from excitement. Angel pulled the door open a bit brusquer than he intended and the person standing outside jumped back in surprise. Angel was surprised to see Bobby standing there and he barked more than spoke as he asked why he was there. Bobby stuttered a bit, but soon gathered himself enough to ask Angel if he had seen Rogue. Angel was a bit taken back by the question, did Bobby know Rogue was here? Before he had time to say anything Bobby continued.

"I've looked all over the place for her, and I can't seem to find her anywhere. I thought you perhaps knew where she was." Angel let the breath he had unconsciously held slip trough his lips. Bobby didn't know she was here, he as only asking around. Angel wasn't quite sure why he didn't want the other mutant know that Rogue was in his room, he just did. His gaze drifted from Bobby to Rogue that sat on the edge of his bed, cheeks flushed and her damp hair falling before her face. Realization instantly struck him. He didn't want Bobby to know, because that might mean that he wanted Rogue back, and Angle definitively didn't want to give her up now that he had just gotten her. Her expression encouraged him. She was pointing towards herself, then waving her hands in a refusing manner and then pointing at the floor. It was very obvious she wasn't interested in talking to Bobby right now, and didn't want him to know she was here. Angel quickly drew his gaze back to Bobby so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Sorry, haven't seen her. But I'll tell her that you are looking for her if I meet her." Bobby looked at Angel with a frown, but nodded and walked away. Angel closed the door and walked towards Rogue. She had fallen back on bed so she lay on her back with her feet still planted on the floor. Her arms were flung over her face to hide it. Angel dropped down next to her, and Rogue looked out from behind her arms.

"Bobby is looking for you," Angel said while trying to keep serious.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to deal with him right now." Rogue rose to sit next to him.

"He's just so, so… Oh I don't know, I'm just happy that's over." She smiled a bit weary at him. Angel lifted one arm and put it around her shoulder so he could pull her closer.

"So am I. I've been hoping you would ditch him ever since I came here." Rogue turned to face him.

"Seriously? But why?" Angel lifted the other arm and used it to tuck a stray lock of white hair behind her ear.

"Because I wanted you," he stated while holding her gaze. Rogue seemed a bit surprised and looked like she was about to say something, but Angel stopped her with a kiss.

"I've wanted to be with you ever since I first saw you." He took the hand not around her shoulder and rested it on her thigh, making small circles on the fabric there with his thumb.

She snuck one arm around his waist and the other round his neck so she could pull him closer. The kiss grew in intensity by the second. His tongue slipped out and in between her open lips to meet her tongue. While they kissed Rogue slowly fell down on her back while Angel followed. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to look at her.

"Are you okay? This really what you want?" Rouge looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you think? Do I seem very negative to it?" When Angel hesitated to answer him she pushed him over so he landed on his back before she moved to straddle him. When Angel still didn't answer she leaned in and kissed him. There was no doubt in her mind over if she wanted this or not. While kissing him she realized that she probably had wanted this ever since Angel first came to the mansion. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She had never felt the way she did now while kissing Bobby. There were butterflies in her stomach and her pulse was rising. She wanted nothing but to keep on kissing Angel forever and ever.

Angel felt a weight drop from his shoulders when Rogue leaned in and kissed him. He had been slightly worried she only did this to get back at Bobby or something like that and had only hoped that she did it because it was what she wanted. But he wasn't worrying anymore, all his insecurity quickly dissolved and got replaced by something very different. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer so she rested atop of him. He rolled them over so he was on the top again. He broke the kiss to plant a trail of small kisses from her lips to her neck. Just as he was making his way back another knock on the door disrupted them. He swore under his breath as he pulled away and she sighed and her arms dropped over her face again as he left her on the bed to answer the door. The knocking was persistent and they could both hear Bobby calling from outside. Angel pulled the door open and scowled at Bobby.

"What?" His voice was calm, but with a threatening undertone.

"I know she's here, let me see her!" Bobby was trying to push past Angel into the room, but Angel placed one hand on the other mutant's chest and held him back. He threw a gaze back into the room to Rogue. She was sitting upright on his bed and looked at Angel with a horrified look on her face.

"Come on Warren, let me see her for fucks sake!" Bobby was pushing harder to get past, but Angel had no problem holding him back.

Rogue took a deep breath.

"It's fine Angel, just let him in." She rose and walked to the middle of the room as Angel dropped the hand on Bobby's chest and stepped into the room to let him in. Bobby threw an ugly look at him as he walked past him over to Rogue. Angel turned to watch them while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Rogue was sick and tired of Bobby and wanted him to leave, but decided that he wouldn't leave her alone until they spoke. She did like Angel and crossed her arms before her and looked at Bobby with a sour look. When Bobby tried to put a hand on her arm she pulled away and he sighed audible and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Rogue. What is wrong?" He lifted his gaze towards her and his voice had a very unattractive tone of pleading to it. Rogue shook her head.

"Oh my God Bobby, you are so stupid. You treated me like shit for so long, and were only nice when I didn't have my powers, so I ditched you. You had it coming shithead." Bobby was baffled. Angel on the other hand had a hard time keeping from bursting out into laughter. Rogue really wasn't sugar-coating anything, and he liked her even more for it.

"But, but Rogue… Didn't we have a great time after you got the cure? You know I'm really sorry about that thing with Kitty." Rogue looked at him and felt nothing but disgust.

"For gods sake Bobby, you have two heads, try thinking with the one stuck to your neck for a change. You only wanted me when you could touch me. You superficial bastard." Angel didn't manage to control himself anymore and a small laughter issued from his lips. Bobby threw him an angry gaze and Angel tried to compose himself again, casting a hateful look back.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why are you hanging out with flyboy over there? He got something I don't?" Rogue felt her insides boil with growing hate.

"Yes he does," she hissed from behind clenched teeth, "he is nice to me and treats me properly. He actually uses the head on his shoulders." Bobby let his gaze travel up and down her body, taking in her ruffled hair and still slightly flushed cheek.

"It sure doesn't look like it. Looks like the two of you have been busy here alone. Doesn't look like he is only after a new friend. Aren't you afraid to hurt him though? Gotta be painful to have wings sprout from your back." Rogue was about to tell her that she couldn't hurt him when a thought hit her. What if Angel only wanted to be with her because he could touch her? There was no guarantee that he was after anything else, he could be thinking with his groin just as much as Bobby ever did. She was suddenly overwhelmed by uncertainty.

"He wouldn't, he's, he's…" Her voice faded away.

As Angel saw Rogue clam up he silently took a few steps towards her until he was standing right behind her. Bobby was looking angrier than ever.

"You know what will happen if you touch her right? Believe me, it's not a nice feeling." Angel decided that he couldn't stand here hearing the other mutant talking shit for the rest of the night so he slid closer to Rogue, nuzzling up close to her back. His left arm slid over her left shoulder along the shirt collar to rest flatly against the bare skin in her cleavage. He made it very obvious for Bobby that he was touching her skin as he stared intently on the ice mutant over Rogue's other shoulder. Bobby seemed absolutely stunned and was mindlessly babbling to himself. Angel leaned close to Rogue's ear and whispered so only she could hear it.

"I love you Rogue. I did from the moment I first met you. Yes, I like the fact that I can touch you, but it is you I love, and I would love you no matter what." Rogue heard the sincerity of his voice and knew he meant it. She turned her head and kissed him. In front of them Bobby had gone from babbling to just plain silence. His mouth was open in shock as he saw Rogue and Angel kiss. Angel didn't seem affected by her powers at all. Suddenly anger flared up inside him and he couldn't control himself and sent a jet of ice towards Angel hitting him on the arm draped around Rogue's shoulder.

Angel jumped back in surprise as the ice hit his arm. It was intensely cold. He looked down at the spot where the ice had hit him and saw his arm covered in frost. He quickly scrubbed it away against the front of his t-shirt and turned back to Bobby.

"What the fuck Bobby?!" Bobby looked at him with what looked like pure hatred.

"Stay away from my girl Warren!" he screamed almost hysterical. Angel took a step closer to him.

"She's not your girl anymore Bobby. You treated her terribly and got what you deserved you little piece of shit." He took another step closer to him.

"I really think you should leave now Bobby. Neither of us wants you here." Bobby stared at him with disbelief for a second before he raised his palm and shoot another jet of ice towards Angel. This time it hit him right in the chest. Angel doubled slightly over, but gathered himself quickly. He took another step closer to Bobby. His wings were folding out as he did, creating a more menacing appearance.

"Leave Bobby." His voice was as cool as Bobby's ice. This time Bobby raised both palms and shot a continuous jet of ice against Angel.

Rogue had stood in silence watching the two mutants, but now she couldn't handle it anymore. She quickly stepped over to Bobby who was busy with Angel and kicked him as hard as she could in his shin. His ice instantly cut of and he shrieked in pain. Angel used the opportunity and shoved Bobby towards the door and out. As soon as the door closed he dropped down on the floor clutching his chest. He was shaking violently, freezing. He might be more tolerant against cold than the normal human, but Bobby's ice had taken its toll.

Rogue rushed over to him and hunched down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She seemed worried. Angle nodded.

"I'll be fine soon." Rogue wasn't convinced as his teeth were chattering as he spoke and his lips had a slight blue colour.

"Come on, let's get you to the shower. It'll heat you straight up." She hooked one arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. They started to walk towards the bathroom when Angel muttered something to her. She stopped and looked at him, worry obvious on her face. A smile played on his bluish lips as he spoke.

"I'll only take a shower if you join me."

Rogue's eyes widened slightly with surprise, but a sly smile soon played on her mouth.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Angel."


End file.
